legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Outer Old Ones
The Outer Old Ones, or Outer Old Gods are extraterrestrial and aberratious beings with immense physical, mental, and magical power, bearing significance to the Old Ones of Outhria. However, Outer Old Ones originate from dimensions from other planes, or within other bodies within the Almighty Expanse, such as on Ibeon. 'Thotazlxax' Thotazlxax, despite being an Old God, is not related to the ones known on Outhria. Nobody truly knows where Thotazlxax came from, though it is theorized that he came from not only another time or another dimension, but that he came from an entirely different universe to the one that we know. , the Vision.]] He is the prime deity, and ruler of a specific sect of Old Gods, known to him as the "Outer Old Gods." Thotazlxax goes by the name "The Voice of Creation" for in the universe in which he originated from, it is written in legend that he created that universe, though many say that it was indeed the Primearch who created it. He is sworn enemies to a division of the Outer Old Gods, known as The Elders, who do not share in his vision on remaking the universe in his image. Thotazlxax is the brother of the Outer Old One Klaxon, who holds the title "Vision of Creation", thus the two become "the Vision and the Voice." In acnient literature and legends, older than anything known to man, it is said that there was actually created three great beings, stated only as "Vision...Voice...Spark." Nobody known who or what this "Spark" is. Even though Thotazlxax refuses to go along with and even despises the Old Ones on Outhria, he does not fight with them, for he shares many common desires with them, and will use them to achieve his goals and betray them when the time comes. Thotazlxax is the final boss of the Patch X-12 uber dungeon, The Outer Regions. 'Epsilar' Epsilar is the second of the direct sons of Thotazlxax, the other being the elder brother Tor'revar. Epsilar is an Outer Old God, but unlike his father, he does not want to destroy the universe to remake it, he wishes to corrupt and twist the current inhabitants to his will. Epsilar is known as the "Blind Traveler" for he spends millenia drifting through space, going from planet to planet, and bending the inhabitants to his will. Epsilar is not one being in a whole, but is the fusion of two other beings; Nam'iar and Epsilus, both of which embody Epsilars Hate (Nam'iar) and his Will (Epsilus). Epsilar does not have direct control over one specific aspect, such as Atru'nexra over nightmares, but it is considered, in the universe from which he spawned, he is the deity who controls space. Epsilar is a master only phase encounter during the third to last fight in Omegaheim against Nam'iar and Epsilus. At the end of the fight, players send Epsilars body hurdling through space, heading into the unknown depths of the cosmos. 'Tor'revar' Tor'revar is the first of the direct sons of Thotazlxax, the other being the younger brother Epsilar. Tor'revar is generally considered the Outer Old God of Strife, being the leading cause of many wars across countless plains of being. ?]] Tor'revar delights in the prospect of destroying the universe to remake it in his fathers image, unlike his younger brother Epsilar. Tor'revar is called the "keeper of the Threshold" for when one manages to enter the other universe, it is he who they are first greeted by, be it directly, or through the twisting of their untrained mind. Tor'revars true form is one horrible mass of appendages, oozing bubbles, tentacles, and other features such as eyes, formed into the rough shape of a man, his true form stands well over 100 ft in height. Tor'revar is mainly in his secondary form, that of a tall man in masses of plate armour, but if one were to remove his helm, they would be greeted by a twisting mass of tentacles and suckers. He uses this form for he delights in combat, and his true form can kill any who see it directly. Tor'revar is the first encounter in the X-10 instance Omegaheim, where players fight his second form before being transported into his universe, and fighting his actual form, though some unknown force empowers the players so as to not die on immediate sight of Tor'revar. 'Klaxon' Klaxon is a "planet-sized" Outer Old One, but it is unknown what he entails of. He is known as and referred to as the "Vision" in the "Vision of Creation." Klaxon is one of the more powerful Outer Old Ones, behind Thotazlxax himself. Klaxon is the direct brother of Thotazlxax, both rumored to have been created as one, and to have shared the glory in the creation of the Outer Regions. Since Klaxon is a planet-sized being, there are full fledged towns and empires set up inside of his body, for Klaxon, unlike Thotazlxax, is not organic, but composed primarily of some ancient stone. The inside of Klaxon is completely hollow, filled with masses of maze like corridors and empty rooms larger than continents. It has been said that his power is mighty enough to inflict severe harm to a planet; only the God Council's edicts, and the Godborne themselves prevent this. 'Xanaxath' Xanaxath is an Outer Old One who leads the faction called the Elders within it. Xanaxath is the prime enemy of Thotazlxax, as Xanaxath is the only force who prevents Thotazlxax from destroying the universe and creating it anew in his image. Xanaxath rarely appears in his true form, and there is no documented sayings of what it is. He spends the majority of his time in his second from, that of a tall, well statured old man, donning a simple brown cloak and hood. .]] Nobody knows Xanaxath's true power, for none have have ever seen him fight, but he states that he has experienced Thotazlxax's true power and lived, adding to the theory that he is as powerful as Thotazlxax was, perhaps even more. The Elders and the Outer Old Ones are two factions of the same race, opposed to popular belief, stating they are seperate beings entirely. This is wrong, the Elders and Outer Old Ones simply do not wish to share the same name, as the Elders have defied and been at war with the Outer Old Ones for millenia, presumably since the spark of time started in The Outer Regions. Xanaxath appears as the final boss of The Silver Gates. 'Nam'iar and Epsilus' Nam'iar and Epsilus make an appearance in Omegaheim. 'Myriama' Myriama makes an appearance in Rise of the Godforged. 'Mesebarr Banakk' Mesebarr Banakk makes an appearance in Rise of the Godforged. 'Hubnester' Hubnester is the All-Father of the Outer Old Ones, serving as their ruler. He is the most powerful of their kind, and makes his first appearance in A Legend's Legacy: Inferno. Not much is known about him.